


It Started With a Red Scarf

by TheMelonDolphin



Series: Oneshot Wonders and Short Stories [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Scarves, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMelonDolphin/pseuds/TheMelonDolphin
Summary: Chloe goes to see Max at Blackwell, but ends up running into Victoria in the process.





	It Started With a Red Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore me, I'm trying to organize stuff the way I want it.

Chloe trudged through the snow, making her way to the Blackwell dormitories. She breathed out the cold air of January, it being visible to her eyes. Rubbing her hands together for warmth, the blue-haired girl was about to go inside but was too slow as the door opened revealing Victoria. She had a sour look on her face, along with an expensive-looking coat, earmuffs, and boots on.

"Oh,  _you're_ here. Going to see your little hipster friend?" the blonde scowled as she saw the punk.

"Nice to see you too, Bitchtoria," Chloe replied with a smirk.

"Save it, delinquent. I'm not going to waste my time with your foolish behavior," Victoria waved her off, pushing past her.

"Pfft, okay. Seems like your ass is extra tight today," the blue-haired girl teased.

The photographer stopped in her tracks, looking back at Chloe and giving her a death glare. She turned around and stomped over. "I'll have you know,  _Miss Price_ ," she lifted up to what looked to be an envelope and jabbed it into Chloe's chest. "I am  _trying_ submit my photography for the Pacific Northwest gallery for the third time in a row and hopefully not get rejected _again_ ," she explained irritably while repeatedly prodding the punk's chest with the envelope, "so I don't need any insults or hassle from your idiotic, poor, sorry ass."

Chloe stood silent for a couple of seconds, befuddled by the blonde's words. She had to admit, she did find it hot, but for once she was going to bite her tongue. "I'm sorry."

Victoria was taken aback, reeling in and putting the envelope down. "What?" she asked seemingly puzzled.

"I said I'm sorry they won't accept your art," Chloe reiterated, looking down and fiddling her fingers around.

"Oh. Well, maybe this time will be different," the blonde responded cooly, brushing off the punk's sympathy.

"You're a great photographer, Victoria," Chloe looked up, meeting her eyes. "Max showed me some of your work. It's incredible how you can aim a camera."

The vortex queen noticed a glint of passion in the punk's blue-gray irises. She didn't know what Chloe was thinking, but was mesmerized none the less as she thought it matched the wintery setting. She finally brought herself back to reality, realizing what the blue-haired girl had said. "I'm not  _that_ good-"

"Victoria, stop being so hard on yourself. I already have to deal with Max about that. Both of you have such amazing talent it's a wonder how you're not famous now," Chloe said.

"You don't get the art world like we do. Out there, everyone's looking for perfection, not petty little selfies on your phone."

"Then fuck those art douches who can't see it."

Victoria couldn't help but smile at Chloe's comforting. "That actually made me feel better. Thanks, Chloe," she said.

Chloe grinned. "Hey, everyone needs a chance, no matter how fucked up they are. I guess I should let you go submit your photos now, and I should be getting to Max."

"Sure."

They were about to part ways until Victoria muttered something about being cold, and Chloe decided to take a chance. "Hey!" she called out to the blonde, jogging over and taking off her red scarf in the process. "Take it," she offered.

"Don't you need it?" Victoria asked.

"Eh, my skin's like steel, plus this isn't the last time I'm gonna be here, so I can get it whenever. You can use it in the mean time." Chloe shrugged.

Victoria wanted to say no, that she had a million scarves back in her dorm. But something about the blue-haired girl's proposal made her want it. She took the red piece of cloth and wrapped it around her neck. Surprisingly she felt warmer, taking a small whiff of Chloe's scent glued to the material. "Thank you," she said softly.

"No problem," Chloe turned to the door.

Victoria proceeded to walk to the entrance to the dormitories, feeling the fuzzy, cigarette-smelling-with-a-hint-of-vanilla, snug scarf on her face. She looked back to see the punk had disappeared into the building to find her freckled friend. Snow had started falling softly on the ground. The blonde smiled and continued walking, burying her nose in the soft wool. "You've got a good taste in scarves, Price," she whispered. She didn't know what to think of Chloe now. She thought she was an idiot before and could stand her. But now she felt something blossoming inside. What would the other Vortex Club members think? She didn't care. For now. She wanted to explore these emotions at a later date. That maybe, possibly, somehow, Victoria Chase had feelings for Chloe Price.


End file.
